I Have Never Fallen Out Of Love
by draco-herm4eva
Summary: Hermione and Draco split up then they will show off with another boyfriend/girlfriend, but realizes that they love each other. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

A Draco / Hermione Fic  
  
Humor / Romance  
  
I Have Never Fallen Out Of Love  
  
A/N: this is my first time writing any fic…so PLEASE, BEAR WITH ME!!! I'm just trying, cause I have nothing to do here!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here and I think you know who the REAL OWNER is. (if you don't, you're STUPID!! JOKe! ( niweiz, J.K. ROWLING is the best!!  
  
'I love you Hermione, and I always will….take this ring so that you'll know that I am always with you, and you always in my heart'  
  
"He said He loved me…but I saw him with another girl! Last Sunday in Hogsmeade, snogging with Solange' Sarandon!"  
  
"I've heard rumors about that Ravenclaw Prefect. Wait..Solange' and Malfoy are going steady already?!"  
  
"GINNY!!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Maybe he IS just a stupid prat. All he does is break a girl's heart. Before he asked me, I knew that he's been with many other girls, and now I'm one of them!!"  
  
"Yes..that's true. I told you not to go out with him but nnnoooo you convinced me that he has already changed and.." Ron stopped after he received many glares from his companions.  
  
"Oh come of it Hermione, just forget about him!!" Harry convinced Herm and also her other friends.  
  
Hermione already decided. She'd tell him tomorrow that their relationship is thru. They all agreed at once.  
  
The next morning…  
  
In the potions dungeon, Draco was waiting for Hermione to come. He always glanced back at the door but still 'Mione hasn't come to the dungeons. After about 15 minutes waiting, he saw Hermione and her friends glaring at him like he was some sort of traitor. And the most surprising thing is, she didn't sit beside him, instead she sat in between her friends, Ron and Harry. 'Wonder what has gotten into her!' Draco, for the whole period of potions didn't listen attentively to what Professor Snape has given them. He was also disappointed for not been paired-up with her, instead he was paired up with the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson who was always trying to steal a kiss from him. 'This is not my lucky day' Draco thought to himself. After potions, he caught sight of her and immediately went after her. He caught her sleeve but Hermione struggled and shouted for the students in the corridors to hear.  
  
"Let go of me, Malfoy!! You've already hurt me already, so that's enough! Our relationship is over!"  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? You know I love you and I will never hurt your feelings!" Draco defended himself.  
  
"Never hurt my feelings? Then I see you snogging with another girl??!!! Then you say, you don't intend to hurt my feelings??!!! Wow Draco, you sure are a good LIAR!!  
  
And with that, she threw the ring and went away with Harry and Ron leaving a stunned a Draco holding a ring and whispering crowds.  
  
"What are you all staring at?!! "  
  
*Draco's P.O.V.*  
  
Why do I have to keep snogging with girls when I have MY Hermione? What has gotten wrong with me! I'm just sooo stupid!!! Being with many girls had really an effect on me! And now, Hermione won't talk to me! But, I have to try and get her back..I Love You Herm.  
  
Draco went back to the dungeons and recalled on what happened awhile ago. 'It was bloody awful!' I have to get her back..I can't live without her! If Draco was upset, there were also people who are very happy. Like Seamus, Justin, Dean, Neville, Louis and some other guys in Hogwarts who are attracted to Hermione. (A/N: She had a total 180, k?) Especially Blaise, when he found out that Draco and Hermione were already going together, he had to sulk in the boys' bathroom for 2 straight days to accept the fact they are already going out, but he kept it from his best friend. (A/N: What? I think Draco needs a best friend who's a little more 'intellectual'. Cause Draco's also smart!! ^_^)  
  
Blaise and Draco were talking in the library about the break-up and Hermione.  
  
"You just have to move on Draco."  
  
"BLAISE! I can't move on. I love her more than myself and I won't give up!"  
  
"Oh come on, you can be with Pansy?!"  
  
"God Blaise, I can't be with Pansy, ugh. But, tell me, do you like 'Mione?"  
  
Blaise was already sweating. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"W-what a-a-are y-you t-talk-alking a-a-bout Draco? I can't fall in love with a mud-I mean muggle, and especially the girl-I mean EX-girlfriend of my bestfriend!"  
  
"Just tell me, I won't get mad. Hermione is like one of the hottest girls here in Hogwarts. Also, very smart, she's every man's dream girl!"  
  
"To tell you the truth Draco, ILOVEHERMIONEANDIWASREALLYHURTWHENYOUANDHERWEREALREADYGOINGOUT!!" I hope he didn't understand that! Blaise thought.  
  
"What did you just say!" Draco burst out, fuming.  
  
"Boys, you have to keep quiet or get out!!" Madame Pince heard the outburst and immediately warned them.  
  
"You said you wouldn't get mad?!"  
  
"I was just joking , okay? After all those time, you kept it a secret from me? I hate you..you wouldn't get MY Hermione. NEVER!!" Draco left the library leaving a not-so-satisfied Blaise.  
  
'Oh I'll show him. He'll be crying like a baby when he finds out that Hermione will be mine in the end!"  
  
It was dinnertime, all were chatting about some test and potions essays but Blaise and Draco who were in the Slytherin Table were very silent. But, once in a while they will glare at each other then play with their food again.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: So whadya think?? Huh?? Please, please, please be a good reader and review?!!?!!?!!  
  
Love lots,  
  
draco_herm4eva 


	2. Ball for the Ghost of Edenburg

I Have Never Fallen Out Of Love  
  
Ball for the Ghost of Edenburg  
  
A/N: This is the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it!!  
  
The Great Hall was filled with chattering students all talking about the 'break-up'. And Pansy was spreading the word that Draco broke up with Hermione and that she was like one of his other ex-girlfriends, and that because she was a mudblood. But Draco didn't say anything, he was just too busy thinking about what he'll do to get Hermione back.  
  
"Attention students, the month of November is approaching and I want you all to know that we are going to have a Halloween Ball." Professor Dumbledore was heard and all the students and teachers listened attentively.  
  
"It is in commemoration for The Ghost of Edenburg's 100th Death Anniversary. We will try to invite him over, but make sure that all things are ready because he can be a bit grumpy sometime. Anyways, the first part of the Ball is the entering of the Head Boy and Girl which is followed by a dance. Then the second part will be the introduction of our visitor, which will be taken care of Ms. Solange' Sarandon."  
  
With that, the Ravenclaw table exploded in cheers, Solange' laughed a lot and smiled. Right then, Draco looked up from his food and glanced at the Ravenclaw Table then to the Gryffindors where he received a glare from Hermione. He smiled just in time Hermione turned back and looked at the Headmaster.  
  
"By the way, tomorrow will be our trip to Hogsmeade so you can buy there accessories or gowns you can wear. Good day to all of you"  
  
All the students were so excited to be in that ball. While Hermione was complaining about why they have to have a ball for a dead person??!! And all Ginny was saying was this is going to be great.  
  
In the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitories…  
  
"Hey Hermione, will you go with me to Hogsmeade so that I can pick a gown for the ball?" Ginny was very eager to buy a beautiful dress and was asking Hermione what color suited her, will it be sleeveless or not, or will it show her belly or not.  
  
"For crying out loud…that dress is really not important, it's the GHOST OF EDENBURG who's important!!" Lavender, Ginny and Parvati gaped at Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about 'Mione? Don't you know that dresses are the windows to a soul!!" Lavender exclaimed  
  
"Hey, I thought eyes are the windows to a soul, Lav?" Parvati commented  
  
"Ok, ok stop it guys. I'm not really into that kind of stuff so will you please just leave me alone and I'm going to get back to my studying."  
  
The girls looked at one another and grinned broadly.  
  
"Oh no you don't!! We are going to have a makeover session here!!" Ginny shrieked that almost everyone in the common room can hear.  
  
"No way, I am not going to have stupid make-up on my face!!" Hermione nervously replied.  
  
"Ok then, let's make a deal. We won't give you a makeover by the time of the ball, but you have to come with us and we will pick a dress for you." Lavender said gleefully.  
  
"Sounds like a stupid deal to me…" Hermione mumbled softly but was heard by the three girls and glared at her.  
  
"'Mione, you have to come. Think of it as a revenge to Malfoy!!" Ginny said, and again, Lavender and Parvati agreed at once.  
  
"Revenge..hhmmm..that sounds good to me. OK!! But without make-up!" They all shook hands and shouted, "To Hogsmeade we go!!"  
  
1 End of Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!!  
  
porkypop – you're my 1st reviewer. Thank you so much!!  
  
Chikata – Hey!! Thanks a bunch!! I'll try and read your fic!!  
  
Audry14 – Really?? Mine is one of the good ones?! Well, thank you!! It's my first time writing a fic, so all of your reviews surprised me!! Lolz  
  
livistarshine – Well, hope you like this chapter!!  
  
someone..i don't know the name ^_^ - Thanks for saying my fic is good!! 


	3. Le Unique Boutique and the Search for th...

I Have Never Fallen Out Of Love  
  
Le Unique Boutique and the Search for the Fantastic Ball Gown  
  
  
  
A/N: Here comes Chapter 3!!  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing, nothing, nothing!!! Well, maybe except the new character/s.  
  
Finally, the day all the students are looking forward to, except for Hermione, the day for a trip to Hogsmeade!! All were busy talking to one another about what they'll wear while Lavender, Parvati and Ginny along with Hermione were talking about what suits 'Mione. But, the truth is she was just pretending that she's listening because she's too lazy to talk about it. Harry and Ron were with Dean, Seamus and Neville and left Hermione with the other girls.  
  
"So, this is the place they are all talking about! The new place that opened just last Thursday, it's with those amazing and fantastic clothes!!" Parvati stood under the sign that read 'Le Unique Boutique' and entered with Lavender beside her. Ginny and Hermione was in awe, and entered the boutique after Lav and Parv. As they entered, Ginny and Hermione already saw their companions bustling around trying to find cute gowns for both of them, they didn't even check if their other friends are there.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and it was only then that Lavender and Parvati stopped, smiled and remembered that they were going to pick for her a gown. They were all rummaging around the shelves trying to find gowns that look good on her. Actually, all the gowns looked good on her but they wanted something really spectacular for Draco to be left breathless. About after 5 minutes, 6 or 7 people also went inside the boutique. When they came nearer they saw that it was some Ravenclaw girls.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't it the Hermione Granger, as in the Hermione Granger?" Solange' and the others giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"And who are those with you" Asha asked her with rudeness in her voice.  
  
"Well, really, it's none of your business" Parvati replied sternly.  
  
"Lookie here guys, it's Padma's twin sister, Parveta, Parvita, oh no, no, it's Parvota!!" Solange' intoduced her to her friends.  
  
"What kind of name is that, Parvota?" They all laughed and was making fun of her name.  
  
"For your information, the name's PARVATI!!"  
  
The girls fell silent then shrugged. Then Solange' broke the silence.  
  
"Anyways, uhm, Hermione who's your partner for the Halloween Ball? 'Cause I'm sure that my date is going to be Drake."  
  
"Drake?" Lavender and the others queried her.  
  
"I mean, Draco. Draco's going to be my partner." Solange' said with pride.  
  
Hermione coughed a little bit while the others gasped and can't believe what this Ravenclaw Prefect has just said to them.  
  
"Well, au revoir!! Come on girls!!" Then Solange' and her friends walked outside of the boutique.  
  
Ginny reassured her friend and told her that she should not be feeling sorry for not being Draco's partner.  
  
"You know what Hermione, let's continue with the 'Search for the Fantastic Ball Gown'!!" Lavender exclaimed that made all the girls giggle.  
  
The three almost showed all the dressed in the shelves, but still Hermione didn't even pick any of those. They were all too tired when Hermione shouted, "This is it!! This is it!!"  
  
"What's it Herm?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The search for the fantastic ball gown is over, I found the perfect dress!!" Hermione showed them and the girls applauded. The dress was very magnificent and elegant that really suits Hermione. It's a fit, black off- shoulder will ruffles up to her waist. Then the balloon, black-with-shades- of-dark-colors skirt extends up to her feet or longer. Then they picked a 2- inch high heel shoes with sequins.  
  
"We are so proud of you Herm!!" And they all hugged one another.  
  
A/N: 3rd chapter. I am very grateful to all my reviewers. You made my day!! 


	4. A Date and An Envious Boy

I Have Never Fallen Out Of Love

A Date and An Envious Boy

A/N: You know what this is, it's the 4th CHAPTER!! yay!! l)R@C0 & herm!0//\//E 4eva!! This is my logo..LOLz

                After Hermione got what she wanted, they all went out to look for the Harry, Ron and the others. They were all talking about boys that are good to be Hermione's partner.

"What about Dean? Oh, I forgot he's already mine." Parvati told Herm

 "He's already yours? You mean he already asked you?" Hermione, like the other girls, looked dumbfounded.

"Actually..no. I'm going to be the one who's going to ask him." All the girls stifled a laugh. 

"Sheesh Parv! The boy should be the one who's going to ask you, not the girl!" Lavender and Ginny nodded their heads.

 "But what if it's too late, huh?"

"Ok, ok. I get the point Parvati!!" Hermione answered.

"Uhm, what about Colin?" Ginny suggested

"No way am I going to have a younger partner who's obsessed with cameras!" Hermione whispered and all the girls giggled.

"Ok, what about Blaise Zabini! He's totally hot, one of the most popular guys like Draco, plus, he's got the hots for you!!" Lavender yelped while Parvati and Ginny were freaking out and was totally agreeing with Lavender.

"I don't know guys, I think he doesn't like me at all." Hermione felt uneasy.

"Oh come on, this can be like making Draco envious. You know, Blaise is in Slytherin so is Draco, Blaise is ALSO Draco's best friend!!" Ginny explained.

"Are you sure guys, 'cause I think this is not such a good idea for having Blaise as my partner. You know, Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Hermione looked unsatisfied.

"Hermione? Were you knocked on the head or something? When Draco asked you to be his girlfriend, did you even think that you were a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin? Huh? Huh?" Parvati was getting a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, Hermione. Parvati has got a point there." Ginny told her friend. 

"If he only asks me, that's the time I will only say yes, right?" Hermione nervously answered.

"YES" was the only answer of the other three girls, and a muffled reply of "ALRIGHT" was heard from 'Mione.

                Mostly, all the students were already back in the castle. Some were talking about how beautiful they are going to be when the ball comes, or how pretty their partners are going to. Some are also moping around because they're worried that they wouldn't find a date for the ball.

***

In the Slytherin Common Room…

"Draco, baby, who are you going to bring to the ball?" Pansy yelled in Draco's ear.

"Pansy, didn't I tell you not to scream in my ear? And second, I am going to take Hermione to the Ball" Draco answered arrogantly.

"You are going to take Hermione? But you already broken up with her, right?" Pansy was in a verge of tears now.

"So? I'll just convince her, I'm sure she still loves me." Draco faked a sad expression, with that, Pansy left leaving a pleased Draco sitting in a couch.

***

Outside the Gryffindor Common Room…

                Blaise was courteously asking a 2nd year to ask the 5th year Hermione Granger to come down and meet him. The girl, Arista Walkins, muttered the password for Blaise not to hear and entered the common room. After about 7 minutes, the portrait opened and there was Hermione waiting.

"Uhm, hi Hermione." Blaise, who was blushing, timidly greeted her.

"Oh hi Blaise! What are you doing here?" Hermione was stunned to see Blaise there.

"I just want to ask you if you can be my date for the ball?" Blaise asked gallantly handing her some flowers and chocolate that he bought from Hogsmeade.

                Hermione thought about this. 'Am I going to say yes or what? The girls said I should do it to get Draco jealous, I don't know. He is kinda hot…ugh..what am I thinking? He..hot? Oh yes he is. With that body and that cute face..I'll say yes!!'

"Sure Blaise, why not?" Hermione beamed at her response. 

                Blaise thanked her and went off like a bullet, hollering through the school corridors that he was going to be Hermione's date. Draco and his other friends (A/N: Including Crabbe and Goyle!!) heard the commotion and were asking what was happening. They happened to spot a 4th Year who said that it was Blaise and that he was lucky to find a good date for the ball. Draco wondered and went to see Blaise himself. They saw him with also his other friends (A/N: Woah, they have many friends, huh? ^_^) and was pretty bewildered of what was going on.

"Hey, Blaise, what are you so happy about?" Draco inquired, smirking.

"Oh, Hello Draco. I may be the luckiest person in the whole world, you know why, it's because HERMIONE GRANGER, one of the most beautiful girls here in Hogwarts will be my date for the ball!!" Blaise retorted, gleaming with pride.

He went away leaving Draco in a midst of shock and anger.

   ***The Next Day***

                All the students were rambling about what happened yesterday. There were also students who spread the word that Draco got really pissed off when Blaise said that he was going to be the partner of Hermione.

   ***In the Gryffindor Table***

"Is it really true Hermione, did he ask you, did you say yes?" The three girls, namely, Ginny, Parvati and Lavender were asking Hermione who was also confused with whom to talk to. 

"Wait girls, for a minute. Yes, it is true. He DID ask me and I said yes just like you said!" Hermione replied to the three of them. Some of the Gryffindor Girls swooned and the other girls were asking Hermione how she did it. (A/N: Well, what do you know, Blaise IS a popular guy!! LOLz) When they went back to their common rooms Draco tried to catch up with, of course you know, Hermione. She was with Harry and Ron talking about how absurd Professor Snape is to ask them to pick some Heehaw plants! (A/N: Like the sound of a horse..heehaw!! hehe) Draco yanked Hermione's sleeve and dragged her to the side.

End of Chapter 4 

A/N: What will Draco tell Hermione? What will Hermione do? Tune it to find out more!! (^_^..it's like a TV show!! hehehehe) 

Thanks to…

dracoisMYman – Ok, ok. Draco can be yours…so Tom can be mine, k? yay!!

StarShine – What will you do to me…..here..the 4th chapter! don't hurt me..please!!

Sucker for Romance – thanks! Hope you like this chapter!!

coolkid189 – I joined your group..but am very busy nowadays. And I love your stories, I reviewed most of them but I used a different name. ;]. *wink, wink*


	5. The Gifts

I Have Never Fallen Out Of Love

A/N: Ok guys…this is it…the 5th chapter. Hope you guys like it, and one more thing, PLEASE REVIEW!! I really need reviews right now…anyways, l)R@C0 & herm!0//\//E 4eva!!

***Previous Chapter***

                When they went back to their common rooms Draco tried to catch up with, of course you know, Hermione. She was with Harry and Ron talking about how absurd Professor Snape is to ask them to pick some Heehaw plants. Draco yanked Hermione's sleeve and dragged her to the side.

***Start***

"Draco, what are you doing? Let go of my sleeve, it might get wrinkled or something!" Hermione shouted at her now 'ex-boyfriend'.  Some of the Gryffindor Students looked up and wanted to know what was now going on between Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione, will you tone down your voice, many can hear you!" Draco warned her, and then continued.

"What is Blaise talking about that HE is going to be your date for the ball!" Draco wanted to scream at Hermione but forced himself not to, for it might make her even more annoyed.

"Well, Blaise IS telling the truth. I am going to go with him to the ball. Why…got a problem with that?" Hermione answered, grinning.

'_Make a come back, Draco. Don't let Hermione win!!'_ Draco thought to himself and replied…

"Nu-uh. Actually, I already got a date, just asking. You know Solange'? The one who's going to introduce the guest? The smart Ravenclaw prefect, do you know her?" 

***

Draco didn't hear any reply from Hermione, instead, she just went off without saying anything to him.

***

*Draco's POV*

            _So, she wants to play tough? I don't see why not. But why does she have to be with my BEST FRIEND? I just can't believe Blaise!! I'll just make her jealous then she'll know how awful, as in, AWFUL Blaise is! Hmph! I know it… she'll come back to me and tell me that I am the right man for her…HAHAHAHA…why am I having voices in my head again? I can't take it any more. See what you've done to me Hermione!!_

***

*Hermione's POV*

            _Ugh! I can't believe him!! Asking me why Blaise is my partner, then telling me that he's asking Solange' to be his date!! I hate him, even his guts!! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I can say that for the whole day but I have to go to the Common Room, the guys might get worried…_

***

***Gryffindor Common Room***

                Hermione said the password to the Fat Lady that is, 'Dungbombs' and went in. She immediately saw the messy jet-black hair and a redhead playing chess. '_Boys will be boys'_ Hermione thought to herself. She went to her best friends and was suddenly bombarded by questions such as '_What did he do to you?' 'Did he ask you to the Ball?' or something like 'Did he say sorry again?' _All Hermione did was stare at the two and didn't even understand what they were saying, but she knows that they were talking about, Draco Malfoy. '_How I loathe that name!' _

"It's final guys, my date's going to be…" Hermione didn't continue because her two best friends butted in.

"You and Draco again? Cool!" Ron said gleefully, Harry nodded.

"No guys, will you listen for me first, my date is going to be…" And was again interrupted be the two.

"Draco Malfoy" They stared at her with wide eyes.

"N-O…NO!" She retreated and went straight to the girls' dormitories. 

"What's the matter with her?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry just shrugged then went back to their game.

***Girls' Dormitories (Gryffindor)***

                Hermione went in the empty dormitory. She immediately walked straight to her bed 'cause she wanted to rest but then, she can't because the bed was full of her favorite flowers, roses, and her most favorite stuff. There were perfumes, jewelries, hair accessories, cosmetics, clothes, and of course, books. _'Who would give me these?' _She found a card at the edge of the bed saying,

_My Dear Hermione,_

_                These are all for you, my princess._

_Hope you'll like them!_

_                                                Love,_

                                              Blaise 

***

She placed the card on her desk and sat by the windowsill. __

***

*Hermione's POV*

            _I think I'm already falling for Blaise…but wait, isn't this only to make Draco jealous? Now I don't know what to do! I should be over Draco by now. But, I am, right? I think this is not a part of the plan. No, ok, I am not in love with BLAISE ZABINI! Poor Blaise, he knows that me and him are only going to be partners for the ball, right? Or is he thinking more that that…_

***Charms***

                The Gryffindors in Charms Class was with the Slytherins. Harry, Ron and Hermione got seated in front and put their books on their desk. Professor Flitwick still wasn't there so the students were babbling on about the latest trends and quidditch and things like that. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across the three, smirking at them. Draco was about to say something to Hermione when Blaise stood up and went to their desks. Some of the girls swooned while others were saying their oohs and aahs. Blaise gave a red rose to her then she blushed. Draco can feel his cheeks burn. Just then Professor Flitwick entered and saw Blaise and Hermione.

"Oh, how sweet of you Mr. Zabini! And what a wonderful sight, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick squealed. Most of the students cheered and Blaise went back to his seat. He can feel Draco's eyes glaring daggers at him, but he was happy, because now, he got Hermione to himself.

***After Classes***

                Draco was thinking of a way to get back to Blaise. _'I'll get Hermione back, if it's the last thing I'd ever do!' _Draco thought. Then, an idea struck his mind. What's the best way to get a girl back? '_It's to make her jealous, I'm going to make Hermione jealous.'_ Draco smirked at his 'brilliant' scheme.  The day went by smoothly and now was the time for dinner. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Solange' and her other friends were together talking about the Ball and stuff like that when they saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and…BLAISE! _'What is he doing? And why are Potter and Weasley not mad or anything? He's gonna get it this time now!' _Draco thought, fuming. He thought of starting the plan…right now.

"So Solange', did you like the necklace I gave to you?" Draco asked smugly letting the others hear it. Solange', being in Ravenclaw and all knew what was going on and replied.

"Of course I did, _sweetie!_" All of them laughed quietly.

                But of course, the three and including Blaise didn't even pay attention to them. Instead, they were talking about what the stuff he gave to Hermione and that he'll give Harry and Ron some Halloween presents. Of course, they immediately liked him.

"You know Blaise, you're not like other Slytherins. You sure are cool! It's ok to me if you want to be Hermione's boyfriend!" Ron chuckled while Blaise went red in the face.

"That _gold and diamond_ necklace and bracelet you gave Hermione was truly precious!" Harry grinned then the four of them went to the Great Hall. Draco and the others overheard their conversation and the other girls were gaping. _'I hate that git!'_ was all Draco thought about in the Hall.

End Of Chapter 5 

A/N: Well, thank you for all those who reviewed! Hope you also read my other fic, Got To Believe. I think that fic is better than this one, I don't really know. Anyways, thank you again!!

BlazingUnknown – right on there…Draco and Hermione 4eva!!

Utopia – well, thank you! I love you too!! ^_~

Sucker For Romance – I really love you!! You always make my day!!

Norris Natsume – Thanks! Thanks a bunch!!

ilovedraco – Of course I'll continue it…LOLz…Draco and Hermione So Rules!! You really love Draco, huh?


	6. Can't Hurt Her Again

I Have Never Fallen Out Of Love

A/N: This chapter actually got erased so I had to type it all over again! As in, NEW IDEAS!! Sheesh!! At least you reviewed guys you always make my day!! And can you please read my other D/Hr fic…Got To Believe…pwease???!! Luv ya!! l)R@C0 & herm!0//\//E 4eva!!

***Previous Chapter***

"That _gold and diamond_ necklace and bracelet you gave Hermione was truly precious!" Harry grinned then the four of them went to the Great Hall. Draco and the others overheard their conversation and the other girls were gaping. _'I hate that git!'_ was all Draco thought about in the Hall.

***Start***

                Harry, Ron and Hermione moaned inwardly remembering that their first class was Double Potions with the Slytherins. _'What a GREAT class to start the day!' _Everyone looked up as the three entered at once seeing that they were the only ones who are not there. Ron spoke up while fixing his books. "Well, at least we're 10 minutes early." Hermione went to Lav and Pav who were gossiping about, _yes you got it, _boys. _'This is even boring than the boys who are talking about, surprise, surprise, quidditch' _Hermione sighed. Then, she noticed that Neville wasn't speaking with anyone. Hermione wondered what it felt to be alone felt the urge to sit beside Neville so to stop him being so upset. She strode beside Neville's seat and sat down. Hermione thought she had heard a 'HI' from someone, and yes it was Neville who was smiling timidly, she simply waved back. When she was going to bring up a conversation with him she heard someone speak loudly.

"Oh wow…I think someone found a new friend already, let's see, A MUDBLOOD AND A FUTURE SQUIB!" Pansy taunted at the two that made _most _of the Slytherins burst into a fit of laughter, the Gryffindors were scowling at them especially the boys who has a sort of _fondness_ for Hermione. Draco was pretending to laugh but didn't really intend to hurt Hermione's feelings _again. _Now, three fine-looking boys from Slytherin specifically Enrique Ripol (A/N: I think 'Ripol' is Shakira's surname. That's why I used it because Enrique's like Spanish and Colombian kind-of-person.), Pierre Deaconry and Blaise Zabini heard what Pansy said, they got enraged and went over to Pansy's desk when Professor Snape came in. 

"Ah, how nice to see that my Slytherin students are getting along very well!" Ignoring the three who were frowning and went back to their seats. Snape, who always thinks of ways to deduct points from Gryffindor, saw the glares coming from Dean, Seamus, Harry, and Ron and thought that this was the good time for them to lose 10 points.

"And…10 points from Gryffindor for glaring at fellow-classmates." Snape smirked triumphantly.

                The professor taught them all about brews and potions about invisibility and the students started to work. Harry, Ron and Hermione discussed about the plants they just picked. "Can't wait 'till he hears that we _successfully _picked a lot of those stupid Heehaw plants!" Ron whispered to Harry for only them to hear. Hermione was just ignoring them until the two forced her to come with them to show the plants. _'I have to pass Dra…Malfoy. Oh shoot, it's ok, he's just Dra…Malfoy! That's right!'_ Hermione complained in her head. As they approached his desk, Hermione didn't even know that the necklace and bracelet that she was wearing can make Draco be troubled that much. _'Why is she wearing that stupid stuff that Blaise gave her? Goddamnit!'_ Now, Draco was the one who sighed inwardly and was still staring at Hermione intently really not paying attention to his and Pansy's potion. When he jerked his head to the right he saw Blaise, Enrique and Pierre scowling at him. _'The two must like Hermione too, oh god, why does she have to be so beautiful!'_ Draco thought. He and Pansy relaxed a little bit 'cause they were already done with theirs. When Snape already approved the Heehaw plants the three went back to their seats. But before Hermione got back, she tripped and almost fell; at least Ron was there to catch her. The reason why she tripped was because Draco accidentally stretched his foot. And again, most of the Slytherins laughed while the others looked sorry for her. Hermione glowered at Draco and never looked back again. Pansy muttered to Draco "Nice one!" and Draco just smiled. _'It wasn't my fault! I just stretched my foot I didn't know she'd pass by! That's what you get when you're being so ignorant Her…Granger!'_ Draco thought. 

***

After Potions the Slytherins and Gryffindors parted and went to their own classes.  

***Slytherin Common Room***

                It was the end of the day and all went back to their common rooms. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the armchairs near the fireplace until Blaise, Pierre and Enrique went in and glared at them.

"What's the matter with you guys? I didn't do nothin' wrong!" Draco spoke up uncertainly.

"What's wrong with us? Ask yourselves the same question!" Pierre got back at him with a little bit of French accent and the three went to the boys' dorms. The last thing Draco heard was when Enrique and Blaise muttered _'Poor Hermione'_. All Draco did that night was think about _her._

***

                Draco was woken up by Vincent (A/N: Yes, that's CRABBE! ^_~) and now he was the only one in the dormitory. As he went out, he saw Blaise showing his two friends a ring that has real diamond! He overheard them saying that he'll give it to _her. 'I think they're talking about Hermione. I hate those three!'_ Draco mocked them silently and passed by them while the three just ignored him. He entered the Great Hall pondering about the moments when he and Hermione would always be together even in Hogsmeade visits, in classes she'll sit next to him. _'I miss her…no I don't!'_ Draco walked to his seat and didn't eat that much. He just looked at Hermione during breakfast seeing her laugh, and joke with her friends. She looked up and thought that he was the one she was waving at, but it was Blaise and also the two and not him. He sulked even more and just rested his head on the table.

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: That's the end! Don't worry, I'll write more! And the ball might be the 7th chapter so stick around, k? And please, please, please review!

Thanks to…

kalangitan – thanks! Tnx too for reviewing both my fics…Wubboo!!! ^_~ 

jessica – I'm a romance fan too, but I'm not a romantic person, just love romance stories. I'm the outgoing type know what I mean? (^_^)

Sucker For Romance – Thank You!! Hope you like the other two guys, Enrique and Pierre. LOLz…^_~

christine – Of course they are!! Draco and Hermione RULZ!!  


	7. Moping Around

I Have Never Fallen Out of Love

A/N: Ok, I was wrong. The Ball might be the next chapter and not this one. But this chapter won't be long like the others 'cause it's only Draco sulking about…_you know what I mean!!_ l)R@C0 & herm!0//\//E 4eva!!

***Previous Chapter***

                _'I miss her…no I don't!'_ Draco walked to his seat and didn't eat that much. He just looked at Hermione during breakfast seeing her laugh, and joke with her friends. She looked up and thought that he was the one she was waving at, but it was Blaise and also the two and not him. He sulked even more and just rested his head on the table.

***Start***

                It was a fine Wednesday morning for_ most_ of the students. The Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin students were excited about the ball 3 days after today. The Hall was again full of hungry students getting their third serving already, but in Ron's case it was his fourth's. Draco didn't even touch his food; he just stared at it blankly, his face was expressionless. Still, Pansy was forcing him to be her date and Draco was ignoring her all the time. Then, he heard Hermione's giggles. _'I know that she isn't that near, but I will recognize that voice wherever I go' _He then looked up and he was right, Hermione was laughing with her friends and with BLAISE, ENRIQUE AND PIERRE? "What the hell!" The entire student body all looked to the Slytherins' direction and saw Draco who was standing. He immediately sat and blushed as his fellow Slytherins were asking him if he was all right. _'I didn't know I said that out loud' _Draco thought. He again looked at the Gryffindor table but was blocked by someone walking towards him. It was…

"What happened sweetie? Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" It was an anxious Solange'.

"N-no, I'm ok. No need to fret." Draco really wanted not to be disturbed and just wanted to look at Hermione. But, they were all very noisy for him so he just stood up and walked away. The Gryffindors were startled and burst into fits of laughter still looking at an annoyed Draco.

***Potions***

                The Gryffindors and Slytherins all used the Heehaw plants that Harry, Ron and Hermione picked. Snape didn't even award Gryffindor points or whatsoever. Anyway, Snape was trying to catch the attention of Draco but he was absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy!!" It was only on the third time that he looked up and stared at a narrow-eyed potions professor.

"What is happening with you, young Malfoy? Do you need to go the Hospital Wing? Mr. Zabini can accompany you." Snape said, his eyes full of concern. The students in the dungeons wanted to know what was going on. Snape, ignoring the Slytherins, deducted points from Gryffindor for snooping. Draco out of the blue stood up and asked Snape if it's possible to not deduct points from them. Hearing this, many of them gasped even the Professor and after this, all became normal again. The professor again repeated his offer if he wanted to go the Hospital Wing, Draco just shook his head meekly. Two days passed by and it was already Friday. All were excused from afternoon classes in preparation for the ball. 

***Boys' Dormitories (Slytherin)***

                Crabbe, Goyle and Draco were the only ones in the dorm because the other three were in the Common Room. Draco was still sulking and the two were just sitting in their beds still staring at him. Finally, Draco spoke up.

"I really can't forget her guys." Draco said weakly while the two just nodded. "I mean, she's so special to me and I can't let her go!"

"Are you talking about Hermione, Draco?" Gregory asked politely. (A/N: Yes, it's Goyle!!)

"Yes, I am. I can't believe she would do that to me!" Draco was near to tears.

"Draco, did you forget that you snogged with that Sarandon girl?" Crabbe inquired.

"Yes, I didn't forget so don't remind me." He looked at a picture of him and Hermione and a tear fell from his eye but brushed it instantly. _'I don't want them to know that I cry. It'll ruin my rep.' _Until midnight, he can't sleep wondering if Hermione would save him a dance tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 7**

A/N: Told you it was short! Anyway, the Ball is in the next chapter, so stick around! BTW, please answer these, it will mean a lot to me. You see my friend wanted to know who likes who and sumthin'

Question # 1

Britney or Christina or Alicia Keys or ASHANTI (A/N: I LOVE Ashanti)

Question # 2

*NSYNC or Backstreet Boys or O-Town or Westlife (A/N: I LOVE *NSYNC)

Please please please answer these in your reviews!! ^_~

Thanks to…

LOTR&HPLver – woah! Three reviews for 1 chapter only!! That's cool. Stick around for the 8th chapter!!

Draco'sgurl – Thank you! Draco and Hermione Truly Rocks, man!! And by the way, I got Solange's name from Beyonce's sista…^_~

StarShine – Thanks a bunch!! Hope you li……………………love this one!!

hermione-angel – Hope you like this one, too. It's kinda short, but oh well the next chapter is about the Ball.

blackroseangel69 – I know! And Draco will do ANYTHING to get his girl back!! 


	8. The Awaited Ball

I Have Never Fallen Out Of Love

A/N: Thanks to all those guys who reviewed!! T-H-A-N-K  Y-O-U!! Here's Chapter 8!! l)R@C0 & herm!0//\//E 4eva!!

***Previous Chapter***

"Yes, I didn't forget so don't remind me." He looked at a picture of him and Hermione and a tear fell from his eye but brushed it instantly. _'I don't want them to know that I cry. It'll ruin my rep.' _Until midnight, he can't sleep wondering if Hermione would save him a dance tomorrow.

***Start***

                At last, the day of the ball has finally come. Most of the students were busy fixing the clothes and adjusting their dresses meanwhile the teachers were busy adding the last touches for the decorations. 

***Girls' Dormitories (Gryffindor)***

"Hey Lav, can you hand me those earrings. Fast!" Lavender and Parvati didn't know what to do. They were applying make-up and were putting gel on their hair when they forgot that they had a deal with Hermione until she got out of the bathroom that they noticed her. Their jaws dropped at the sight in front of them. 

"Parv, I don't think Hermione needs a make-over. It's already enough." Lavender said still not tearing her gaze at Hermione. Parvati just nodded and was still holding her earrings. 

"No prob, girls. 'Cause I thought if you did it the muggle way, I'll just do it the magical way, know what I mean?" Hermione said while twirling around letting her gown swirl too. The two were still glued to their spots never leaving their eyes from Hermione. After 6 minutes, Dean and Ron were already calling out for the girls. (A/N: Yes, Parvati asked out Dean! ^_~. Ron's partner is Lavender, and Harry asked out Ginny.) This time, the girls already moved and were already wearing their high-heels. "Ok, Hermione. We'll be leaving now. Just want to tell you to stay calm and get Draco envious!!" Parvati shrieked while Lavender was still wearing her necklace. Hermione just gave a loud sigh and proceeded to the Common Room to wait for Harry and Ginny. (A/N: They'll be accompanying her and Blaise!!).

                At last, the two arrived and they went off to the Great Hall were they will be meeting Blaise. They saw him standing there with Enrique and Pierre discussing things about Quidditch. _'Oh I hope he would not bring up that topic again!_ Hermione moaned quietly then smiled again. The three boys saw them and abruptly went to look for seats. The students stayed calm in their seats. Only whispers were heard in the Great Hall. 

"Good evening students! And welcome to the Halloween Ball. Later, I will introduce to you our guest. But let us first give a round of applause for our Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr. Phillip Wickham and Ms. Beatrix Lawrence!" The Hall became noisy and the students and teachers applauded.

"And now, here to introduce our guest, Ms Solange' Sarandon, 5th year Ravenclaw!" After her introduction (A/N: I used 'introduce' 3 times! ^_~) the lights dimmed. Most of the 1st to 3rd years gasped while the other years whispered with one another until the whole Hall was total darkness. What all of them waited for was already on the stage, then the lights went back again. "A GIRL!!" Most of the 5th, 6th and 7th year boys broke the silence. What they saw was a lady (A/N: Of course it's like the other ghosts!) dressed in a medieval outfit. Her hair was auburn and was tied in a neat bun, her cherry-lips were glowing and her face was pale but with a little bit of pink on the cheeks. She resembles a queen, except that she didn't wear a crown.  

"Good Day to you all! I have been invited to this Ball for _my _100th Death Anniversary! I hope I will be _enjoying_ my stay even for a while. I am Lady Carlota also known as The Ghost of Edenburg. And yes, I am a girl, got a problem with that?" Lady Carlota said while glaring at some of the students.

"Lady Carlota, would you have the honor to start the feast?" Professor McGonagall gently requested. The ghost nodded smoothly with a grin plastered on her face.

"Let the feast, begin!" All the students got up and went to get food. Then after, music was played by the 'Black Cats of Salem' (A/N: They are witches and not cats, k?) Mostly, all the songs played were fast or moderate. Hermione and Blaise went to the middle with the other students and danced along with the music. She also danced with Harry, then Ron, next was Enrique, Pierre, Justin and some other guys from different houses. Even Lady Carlota danced with other ghosts but she obviously loved to dance with Nearly Headless Nick! After _'Legalized Intense Vague Emotions'_ was played Dumbledore announced that this would be the last dance and was called 'S2pid Luv' and the boys should already ask who they want to dance with. Draco got up and simply went towards the Gryffindor students finding that Hermione wasn't there. He searched and finally saw Hermione with…**NEVILLE!! **_'Why that dork, I'm gonna…'_ He did not continue when Pansy showed up and dragged him to the middle.

End of Chapter 8 

A/N: Thanks to all the guys who answered the questions. Actually, I love *NSYNC but I don't really like the other boybands. I just wrote O-Town 'cause I saw them in TRL one day and bsb and Westlife because some of my classmates are crazy about them!! But now, **I'm not really** **into *NSYNC anymore**, I'm more into **Ashanti** now. ^_~. And I'm not really a **'popster'** cause I'm now **into R&B and Hip-hop** now because of ASHANTI!! yay!! niweiz, hope that answers your question  **Caroline**!!!! If you want to ask me questions and stuff you could e-mail me at: iluvuashanti@hotmail.com or draco_hermione4eva@hotmail.com. k?

Thanks to…

HarryHermione4ever – Hey! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!! I can't think of any more ideas now…

Chikata – Thank you too! We have the same favorites!!

Caroline – Hope that answers your question!! It's in the author's notes, k? And Ashanti & Alicia are R&B singers! (I always wanted to say that!!)

Sucker For Romance – Yeah, I know what you mean! See, Neville got the dance and not him. WWWWAAAHHH!!! *sniff, sniff* ^_^

Draco'sgurl – Here's the ball! Poor Draco, can't confess his love to Hermione now…hehehe…

Thalia – Cool!! Thanx!! Hey, there's like a Mexican/Spanish actress, I don't know, who is very famous here in our country. Her name's also Thalia, do you know her? JUST ASKING!!! ;0)

kalangitan – WoW! Three reviewers think about poor Draco!! niweiz, I assure you Hermione will end up with Draco but it'll be hard, I tell you!! _Sige, hiram na lang kami ng Got 2 Believe kung meron na  sa ACA, Video City or yung nandun sa Cherry Fooderama, lapit kami doon eh! hehehe_

Wait for the 9th chapter, it maybe about jealousies, arguments…..^_^


End file.
